Chlípný plukovník
by KateChibi
Summary: Tuhle povídku jsem původně psala pro kamarádku k narozeninám... Je to yaoi, Roy X Ed, takže kdo to nemá rád, ať nečte!


**Chlípný plukovník**

Byl to obyčejný den, jako každý jiný. Ed byl právě v centru, protože chtěl odevzdat nějaké svoje dokumenty, ale vůbec se mu za plukovníkem nechtělo. S Alphonsem se prostě rozhodli, že tam pár dní zůstanou. Nebyl to vůbec špatný nápad, protože když konečně vybrali hotel, ve kterém budou těch několik dní zůstávat, rozpršelo se. Ed jen popoběhnul pod stříšku a smutně si povzdechnul. Když se podíval směrem na oblohu, byla tak podivně černá a temná, dokonce zahlédnul i blesk. „Zatraceně, Ale, měli jsme zas štěstí" povzdechnul si Ed.

Alphons se jen rozhlédnul okolo. Hotýlek nebyl nijak zvlášť úžasný, ale zároveň to nebyl jeden z těch hotelů, kde proháníte šváby všude okolo. „Jistě, bráško" řekl, když si dostatečně hotýlek prohlédnul.

Vešli dovnitř a Ed se hned hnal k recepční. „Prosím nějaký pěkný pokoj. Chtěl bych, aby měl i hezký výhled" prohlásil docela nahlas a laškovně na ni mrknul. Alphons si jen v duchu pomyslel, dneska má Ed nějakou divnou náladu.

Když konečně dostali klíček, který měl známku s číslem 33, vydali se po schodech. Ed si nesl svůj kufřík a něco si pohvizdoval. Pak si něco uvědomil. „Sakra… Ale… já jsem zapomněl že z té vesničky co jsme byli, mám donést ten dopis."

„Jaký dopis?" podivil se Alphons. „Jsme tu přeci jen s podrobnostmi o misi pro plukovníka, ne?" ale pak si sám uvědomil, o jaký dopis se jedná.

Když projížděli jednou vesnicí, potřebovali někde přespat. Požádali jednu rodinu, jestli by je tam nenechali na noc a že jim samozřejmě zaplatí. V rodině byla jen žena a její dvě děti. Předala jim dopis, co měl být pro jejího manžela, který vydělával v centru. Když už tam byl, očividně se jí hodilo, že nemusela platit za poštu. Ed slíbil, že jakmile dorazí do centra, že ho odnese. Měl napsanou adresu a věděl kam má jít. Předal tedy Alphonsovi klíčky a vyběhnul do toho deště. „Bráška je někdy hrozný… pro druhé by se obětoval, i když je to taková maličkost" povzdechnul si v duchu Alphons, zatímco ho sledoval, jak běží pryč, už z okna pokoje.

Ed běžel deštěm k mapě v centru města. Pořádně si mapku prohlédnul, aby zjistil, kde je ta ulice, kde má jejího manžela najít. Chvíli lítal po mapce očima sem a tam, když mu někdo dal ruku na rameno. „Zdravím, Fullmetale" ozvalo se za ním, trhnul sebou, to oslovení… a ten hlas. Zatraceně, musel se plukovník objevovat zrovna teď? Vůbec z toho neměl radost.

„Zdravím… plukovníku…" zabručel a otočil se na něj.

„Co tu jen ta stojíte? To nemáte něco na práci? Myslel jsem, že jakmile dorazíte do centra, že mi předáte svoje hlášení"

„Jistě plukovníku, měl jsem to v úmyslu, nemusíte mít strach," zabručel otráveně Ed. „Ale zrovna teď mám ještě nějakou práci. Usídlili jsme se s Alphonsem v hotelu Greewich poblíž" řekl mu, ani sám netušil, proč to dělá. Vždyť musí běžet, než bude večer, aby předal dopis.

„Ah, hotel Greewich," povzdechnul si nahlas plukovník a jeho tvář zdobil celkem úchylný úšklebek. „Mám na něj hezké vzpomínky… no, pokud se zítra neobjevíte do oběda, dojdu si tam pro vás. Docela jsem na vaše hlášení zvědavý"

„Rozkaz, plukovníku" zabručel zas Ed a pak lehce drze mávnul rukou jako pozdrav, místo aby zasalutoval a pak odběhnul.

„Kam pořád tak pospíchá? Rád bych, kdyby chvíli postál na místě…" šeptnul pro sebe tiše Roy, když mu Ed mizel z očí. Dnes neměl zrovna dobrý den, ale tohle setkání, jako by mu rozjasnilo mysl. Už se těšil na druhý den, bude si z něj trošku dělat legraci a… ty jeho blonďaté vlasy… a ty oči… proč jen na ně teď myslel? Přistihnul se, jak se usmívá a lehce mu buší srdce rozčilením, že ho potkal. Možná ještě zváží, co si o něm ve skutečnosti myslí… pak šel pomalu k sobě domů, dokonce i dnešní rande odvolal, protože na něj neměl náladu.

Ed zatím hledal ulici, na kterou se podíval na plánku. Bylo to trošku složitější, než čekal. Celý promokl a cítil, že se mu dost špatně dýchá. Všude bylo mokro a oblečení se na něj nepříjemně lepilo, až dokonce začal přemýšlet, že to vzdá… ale co když ten muž na dopis od svojí ženy opravdu čeká? Není mu smutno, když pracuje tak daleko od rodiny? Musel se na chvíli zastavit. Kapičky deště mu stékaly po těle a cítil je naprosto všude. Déšť byl celkem příjemně chladivý, ale on se teď cítil naprosto ztracen. Byl lehce rozrušený, že se potkal s plukovníkem i když to nečekal. Pak myšlenku na něj rychle zahnal, protože mu přišlo, že by se jen zbytečně rozčiloval.

Když se vydýchal, rozhlédnul se okolo. Konečně tu ulici našel! Číslo popisné… 128… to musí být ono! Vesele se rozeběhnul tím směrem a zazvonil na zvonek domku, ve kterém očividně muselo bydlet více lidí. Teprve teď se tu pořádně rozhlédnul. Čtvrť to nebyla nejbohatší, všude byly domky úplně ošoupané a neudržované. Podíval se směrem do oken, byly tak ošklivé a špinavé, že tu snad nemohla bydlet jediná žena.

Po chvilce mu přišel otevřít muž. „Umm… je tu pan… Tulcrow?" zeptal se a muž jen kývnul.

„Jistě, hned pro něj dojdu" řekl otráveně a za chvíli přišel někdo jiný.

„Zdravím, chlapče, copak pro mě máš?" zeptal se ho. Byl štíhlý a dobře vypracovaný, určitě nějaký dělník.

„Jen… dopis…" vysoukal ze sebe rozpačitě Ed.

„Dopis?! Od mojí ženy! Že?" vydechnul nadšeně muž. Ed se rozzářil. Takže skutečně pracoval, aby mohl své ženě a dětem posílat nějaké peníze. Trošku rozpačitě mu ho podal. „Páni, to mám radost. Děkuji ti chlapče, ani nevím, jak se ti odvděčit… hmm… možná…" začal hrabat po kapsách a pak vylovil pár centů.

„Ne, děkuji. Už se nám odvděčila vaše žena, nechala mě i bratra přespat ve vašem domě a dostali jsme snídani a večeři…" odmítnul to.

„Tak… dobrá… ještě jednou děkuji" muž zrozpačitěl. Ed se jen lehce uklonil a pak se zas rozeběhnul do toho deště, aby se vrátil do hotelu.

Popošel ovšem jen pár kroků, a zásadně zpomalil. Několikrát zakašlal. Necítil se zrovna dobře a déšť už nebyl tak příjemný, ale spíš otravný a vytrvalý. Setřel si z obličeje pár kapiček, ale bylo to zbytečné, protože během chvíle byl mokrý zas. „Zatraceně, to je počasí… alespoň deštník jsem si mohl vzít…" zabručel si pro sebe, trochu se třásl zimou. Pomalu pokračoval vpřed, prohlížel si celou tu čtvrť, a sledoval, jak se konečně postupně dostává zas na bohatší místa. Už se necítil tak stísněně, jen mu stále byla zima, dokonce několikrát kýchnul.

Když se dostal k hotelu, cvakal zuby a cítil se jak rampouch. Alphons ho musel vyhlížet, protože mu vyšel naproti a potkali se na schodech. „Bráško?! Jsi v pořádku?" zeptal se, když ho viděl, jak se sotva hýbe.

„N…n… nic mi n…není…" vysoukal ze sebe. „Jen je mi t…trochu z…zima"

Alphons zakroutil hlavou a pak ho odvedl do pokoje. „Bráško, neměl jsi chodit v dešti ven… našel jsi to? Předal jsi dopis?"

„Ano, dal jsem mu ho. Teď… se převleču a asi si dám horkou sprchu" Alphons s jeho slovy jen souhlasil.

Jak Ed řekl, tak také udělal, ale i když se převléknul do spacího, stále se třásl a to dokonce, když si zahřál deku. Alphons o něj měl skutečný strach, ale Ed stále říkal, že to bude v pořádku, ať se o něj nestará a radši si něco čte.

Netrvalo moc dlouho a Ed usnul. Spal dlouho, celkem nepřirozeně dlouho. Alphons o něj samozřejmě dostal ještě větší strach a tak do něj lehce dloubnul, když bylo tak jedenáct odpoledne. „Bráško, nemáš hlad? Neměl bys vstávat? Je ti vážně dobře?" ptal se ho hned. Ed jen rozespale otevřel oči, cítil příšernou horkost a škrábalo ho v krku. Celou noc prokašlal.

„To… to je dobré… nic mi není, možná jsem trochu nastydl" poznamenal a zasunul se hlouběji pod deku.

„Dojdu ti tedy alespoň pro snídani, nemůžeš být bez ní, když je už skoro oběd, ano?"

„Oběd?! Bože můj, za chvíli tu bude plukovník!" vyjeknul Ed a ihned se pokoušel vstát. Al ho však usadil zpátky do postele.

„Jak to? Neblouzníš? Jak by mohl vědět, že jsme tady?"

„Jednoduše, včera jsem ho potkal, když jsem hledal tu ulici…"

Alphons pokýval hlavou a pak se na něj přísně podíval, i když byl jen brnění, bylo to znát. „No… dobře, pro snídani ti stejně zajdu. Ale zůstaneš v posteli, jasné?!"

„Jo… neboj…" odseknul mu Ed, ale teď trošku chraptěl.

Alphons se tedy zvednul a vydal se mu pro snídani. Když Ed zkontroloval, jestli je skutečně pryč, tak se začal rychle převlékat. Opravdu by sem plukovník přišel, pokud nepřijde včas? To jediné se mu hnalo hlavou. Hodil na sebe svoje obvyklé oblečení a posadil se ke stolku. Cítil se neskutečně zle, sáhnul si rukou bez automailu na čelo, hořel. Ani nevěděl jak, ale usnul.

„Fullmetale?" ozval se mu najednou něžný tón hlasu u ucha. Rychle sebou cuknul, aby se podíval, kdo to byl. Znělo to jako plukovník, ale ten tón… tak na tohle balí ženy?

„Co tu sakra chcete?!" řekl rozmrzele.

„Nic, jen vás. Chci si vás vzít teď hned!" zněla odpověď a Ed se vyděšeně posunul o pár čísel dál, ale to už k němu plukovník rozhodně kráčel. „Fullmetale, Fullmetale… neutíkejte přede mnou. Bude se vám to líbit a mě určitě taky," říkal mu, zatímco k němu vztahoval ruce. Ed najednou ucítil jeho rty na svých a byl ještě vyděšenější.

„Co to sakra děláte?! Nedělá se tohle ženám?!" vyjeknul a odstrkoval ho, ale to už ucítil jeho rty také na svém krku a pak i níž… a níž… kam jen zmizelo jeho oblečení? Ani se moc nebránil, naopak ho pevně sevřel v náručí… „Ah… Plukovníku…" šeptnul.

Jenže pak cítil, jak do něj někdo nepříjemně dloube. „Zatraceně, co to… kdo je to?!" vyštěknul.

„Bráško! Říkal jsem ti, že máš zůstat v posteli a navíc je tu plukovník!" řekl mu přísně Alphonse. Takže… to byl jen sen? Ale jak podivný… proč se mu zdají takové věci? Docela ho to trápilo, ale nedalo se nic dělat. Celý zrudnul, když plukovníka uviděl.

„Zdravím, Fullmetale!" řekl plukovník, hned jak vyšel zpoza dveří. Tentokrát nebyl takový jako v jeho snu ale takový, jako vždy, cítil, že ho to zamrzelo.

„Dobrý den… plukovníku…" řekl nevrle Ed.

„Jak jsem řekl, pokud nepřijdete do oběda, dojdu si pro vás, tak jsem tady. Chtěl jsem vaše dokumenty, ale vy si tu v klidu spíte, místo abyste za mnou šel. Myslel jsem, že příkaz zněl jasně,"

„Omlouvám se…" zabručel Ed a pak se pokoušel vstát, ale jeho horečka musela stoupnout, zapotácel se a spadnul rovnou na Roye. Plukovník ho překvapeně chytil a pak se zmateně podíval na něj i na Alphonse. Ihned ho napadlo přiložit Edovi ruku na čelo. Jeho odhad byl správný, Ed celý hořel.

„Bože, Fullmetale! Vy máte hroznou horečku. Měl byste jít k doktorovi. Alphonsi, jaktože jste si toho nevšimnul?!" vyjel na Ala.

„Já… nevěděl jsem… já si myslel, že je s ním něco v nepořádku, ale i kdybych mu sáhnul na čelo, jeho horečku bych necítil…" šeptnul smutně Alphonse.

„No, nedá se nic dělat. Když se o něj nemůžete postarat vy, udělám to já. Dnes mám už stejně po zbytek dne volna, vezmu ho k sobě a zavolám pro něj doktora. Nemějte strach, postarat se o nemocného teenagera by zvládnul každý"

Alphonse se chvíli zmateně rozhlížel. „No… dobrá, plukovníku" řekl potom, nehodlal se s ním o něco takového přít a navíc si byl jistý, že Ed bude v pořádku. Důvěřoval mu, že se o něj postará, možná i lepší, než by to zvládnul on… v tomhle těle…

Roy kývnul a vzal Eda do náručí, který stejně spal. Rozloučil se s Alphonsem a nesl ho k sobě domů, jak slíbil. Spokojeně se usmíval, ani si nebyl jistý proč. Odnesl si Eda od Alphonse, aniž by to bylo podezřelé, přišel mu neskutečně roztomilý, i když byl o tolik mladší než on.

Konečně došel k sobě domů, ale po cestě ho ještě potkal jeden známý. „Nazdar, Mustangu, neseš si domů opilou slečnu takhle v poledne?" zeptal se ho, jen ho zahlédnul. Roy byl v tu chvíli pár metrů od svého domu.

„Ahoj, ale ne. To je jen můj podřízený. Není mu dobře a přijel z velké cesty. Nemá tu byt, tak pro něj zavolám doktora u nás"

„Aha, tak se o ni hezky postarej" odpověděl mu, ani z jeho řeči nezaregistroval, že to co si Roy nese není dívka, ale kluk.

Roy si povzdechnul, konečně došel k sobě domů. Opatrně Eda postavil na zem a zkusil ho trochu probrat. Nic nezabíralo. Ještěže dnes už nepršelo, jen ulice byly příšerně mokré. „No tak… Šípková Růženko… vstávej už" mluvil potichu a lehce ho poplácal po tváři. Nechal ho chvíli tam a pak otevřel dveře, Ed byl opřený o zeď, tak to bylo v pořádku. Ale i tak se mu nelíbilo, že stále spí. Opět se na něj otočil a zblízka ho pozoroval. „Ede… prober se…" řekl tentokrát potichu a pak ani sám nevěděl jak, ale prostě mu dal pusu přímo na rty.

„Plu… plukovníku!!!" vyjeknul Ed a otevřel oči. Ihned mu ruka vystřelila na rty.

„Ale, ale… snad to nebyla vaše první pusa, Fullmetale?" zeptal se jízlivě, Ed zrudnul, a když už chtěl nadávat a ječet, podlomila se mu kolena a on opět upadl na Roye. „No… jste nemocný, neměl byste se přepínat, a navíc pusa, to nic přeci není, ne?"

Chlapec zvednul svůj pohled a trošku stydlivě se na něj podíval, hned uhnul očima. Vzpomněl si na svůj sen… „Proč… proč mě nesete k sobě domů? Copak by se o mě Al nepostaral?"

„To není důležité, pojďte dovnitř. Zavolám pro vás doktora" Ed se přestal vzpírat. Cítil se naprosto omámený, ale přisuzoval to té nemoci. Zatracený déšť, začínal pomalu chápat, proč ho plukovník nemá tak rád. Zakašlal a trochu omluvně se podíval na Roye. „Ale no tak… vydržte to, než vás dovedu do postele, ano?" napomenul ho Roy. Ed smutně kývnul, ani trošku se mu nelíbilo, že je tu postaven na jeho milost a nemilost.

Roy ho konečně dovedl do svojí ložnice. Vypadala docela netknutě, jenže věděl, že má spoustu žen. Jak to, že vypadá tak jak vypadá? Napadlo ho, že se na to hned zeptá. „Plukovníku, vy si sem nevodíte ženy? Slyšel jsem, že jich máte dost…"

„Oh? Proč bych měl? Nemám jich jistě tolik, kolik jsi slyšel a navíc… nikdy si je nevodím sem, kdybych nějakou nechal po kratší době než čekala, určitě by mi tu strašila denně, aby mě otravovala… na tohle si dávám pozor, aby ne každý věděl, kde bydlím,"

Edovi chvíli trvalo, než mu to doopravdy došlo. Mohla za to ta horečka a možná i to, že byl přeci jen ještě mladý a v tomhle dost nezkušený.

„Takže… mě důvěřujete?" zeptal se.

„Jistě, jste můj podřízený. Mám vás na starost, je to snad moje povinnost, že se o vás postarám, ne? A co je komu do toho, že dokonce v mém domě?"

„Ah… na to jsem nepomyslel…" přiznal Ed a pak chvíli jen tak seděl na posteli.

„Tak na co čekáte? To tu budete do soudného dne? Honem se svlékněte, nemůžete zůstat v tomhle nepohodlném oblečení, ne? Rád vám půjčím něco na sebe, nebo tu klidně buďte jen ve spodním prádle" řekl Roy po chvíli ticha, a pozorování Eda, když nic nedělal. Docela se bavil nad svojí poslední větou. Představa Eda ve spodním prádle byla… přinejmenším dráždivá. Zajímavé, nikdy ho muži nezajímali, ale v tuhle chvíli to cítil jinak.

„Plukovníku! Jestli si ze mě budete dělat legraci, tak budu pořád nemocný a budete mě mít stále na krku!" rozkřiknul se Ed, i když trochu chraptěl.

Roy se jen ušklíbnul a pak se pobaveně zeptal: „A co když právě to chci?"

Ed jako na povel zrudnul, dnes podruhé. Jeho sen ho ne a ne pustit. „Pochybuju…" šeptnul si pro sebe, ale Roy to slyšel. Nepřestával se ušklíbat a pomalu k němu došel.

„Fullmetale, jen chci, abyste se rychle uzdravil. Pak mi musíte ještě pořád dát to slíbené hlášení, ano?" nyní stál před ním a usmíval se na něj. Nebyl to ten jeho obvyklý arogantní úšklebek, ale skutečně milý úsměv. Byl k němu lehce skloněný a pocuchal mu vlasy.

„Hej! Nejednejte se mnou jako s dítětem, jasné?!" vyštěknul Ed. Roy se jen krátce pobaveně zasmál a pak přešel k telefonu. Rukou mu naznačil, ať se svléká.

Ed byl stále rudý, ale možná to bylo jen tou horečkou. Sundal si plášť, stáhnul si boty, dokonce se donutil sundat si všechny věci ze svrchní části těla. Ale na zbytek se příliš styděl, hlavně před ním. Plukovník zatím telefonoval. Mluvil s doktorem, měl ovšem plno práce a nakonec z hovoru zjistil, že přijde okolo šesté večer.

Roy položil telefon a přešel k chlapci. „Fullmetale! Sundejte ze sebe to oblečení, v tomhle se mi tedy po posteli válet nebudete" napomenul ho a Ed ho zpražil pohledem.

„Jo jasně. Aby se úchyl jako vy mohl kochat krásným mladistvým tělem jako mám já, ne?" zabručel ale tak, aby ho slyšel.

Roy se zamračil a rozzlobil se. Na chvíli odešel a pak zas přišel. Nesl jednu velikou košili, kterou na Eda navléknul. Pak ho násilím povalil na postel a stáhnul z něj kalhoty i jeho spodní prádlo. Nakonec šly ponožky. „Tak, tohle je už lepší" poznamenal, když se nad ním skláněl a přísně ho pozoroval.

„Vždyť to říkám… a co má znamenat to, jak se na mě teď díváte? Svléknul jste mě, a dokonce povalil na postel, co bude teď, no? Jste obyčejný nadržený chlap, který akorát nemohl sehnat ženu, tak využil slabosti mladého alchymisty" zašeptal výhrůžně Ed a díval se mu zpříma do očí.

„To si o mě myslíte hezké věci… ale v tom vašem výčtu jaksi chybí, že jsem vás zas obléknul" Ed prudce otočil hlavu na stranu. Byl naštvaný, že se mu nepovedlo ho vyprovokovat. Tak moc by si teď přál, aby byl takový jako v jeho snu… „Dobrá tedy, jdu vám pro jídlo, ani hnout z postele. Jste nemocný, doktor přijde okolo šesté. Udělám vám čaj a někdo lehkého"

Roy rychle odběhnul do kuchyně. Byl rád, že od něj utekl… to co mu řekl ho trochu hlodalo. Že by si nemohl sehnat ženu? On? To je nesmysl, on může mít jakoukoliv, na kterou si ukáže. Ale proč mu to jen ten skrček řekl?

Pokračoval v přípravě lehkého jídla a čaje. Když měl všechno hotovo, došel do ložnice. Ed už usnul. Byl schoulený do klubíčka a vypadal neskutečně roztomile v té košili, co byla třikrát tak větší než on. Pomalu se posadil vedle něj a lehce ho pohladil po tváři. „Fullmetale…" zašeptal svým něžným tónem, ale to Ed otevřel oči.

„Hm? Zase se mi zdá ten hloupej sen, kdy mě plukovník začne líbat po celém těle?" zabručel rozespalý, plukovník byl lehce zmatený.

„Ale Fullmetale… teď ležíte v mojí posteli, jste nemocný, ale… vám se zdají takové sny?" zeptal se ho, a lehce se k němu naklonil. „Takže ta pusa venku byla pro tebe málo, co?" stále provokoval, Ed snad ani nezaregistroval, že s ním najednou mluvil dost neformálně. Jinak, než vždycky. Ani mu nevykal.

Okamžitě se vyděsil. „Zatraceně! To ne! To jsem jen tak… řekl!!" bránil se, ale bylo docela pozdě. To jak byl celý červený v Royovi nechávalo zvláštní stopy. Opatrně položil tác na stůl a pak se k němu naklonil.

„A co když ti ten sen splníme?" zašeptal a jednou rukou si ho k sobě přitáhnul.

„Ne… nechte mě!!! Plukovníku! Co to děláte?!" volal Ed a bušil do něj svojí rukou bez automailu. Nechtěl mu ublížit. Ještě chvíli se od něj snažil odstrčit, ale pak to bylo přesně jako v jeho snu. Jakmile ucítil jeho rty na svých, úplně se mu poddal. Nechával ho, aby ho líbal, a dokonce se mu to líbilo. Roy se od něj lehce oddálil a zadíval se mu do očí.

„Už se nebráníš," zašeptal a lehce mu dal vlasy z očí. Ed okamžitě sklonil zrak k zemi. „To znamená, že mám pokračovat?" zeptal se, i když věděl, že se slovní odpovědi nedočká. Černovlasý muž se ušklíbnul. Zamířil ihned na jeho krk… jak jen mohl být sen tak přesný? Byl tak vzrušený, jak snad ještě nikdy… jeho sen rozhodně nebyl nikdy takhle intenzivní. Ed se sesunul na postel, zatímco cítil, jak mu Roy rozepíná knoflíčky u té obří košile, ztěžka dýchal a srdce mu prudce bušilo. Cítil jeho horké polibky na svém krku a částečně i hrudi, tolik emocí najednou, to pro něj bylo moc, byl tak vzrušený, pod dekou cítil, jak mu jeho chlouba pulsuje jako šílená… a pak… omdlel.

„Ach jo, asi jsem to přehnal" pomyslel si Roy a zas mu je zapnul. „Zapomněl jsem, že je přeci jen nemocný, radši bych ho měl probrat, aby se najedl a vypil ten čaj…" nakonec ho ještě něco napadlo a podíval se zvědavě pod deku. Lehce se uchechtnul, protože zjistil, že Ed už svůj orgasmus zažil, možná proto omdlel? A to se ani nic pořádně nedělo. Podle Roye.

Přikryl ho pořádně dekou a ještě jednou mu jemně projel rukou vlasy. Tak krásné… chvíli tam seděl a čekal, jestli se neprobere sám. Nakonec se k němu naklonil a zašeptal mu přímo do ucha. „Vstávat… Fullmetale…"

Účinek se dostavil. Ed pootevřel oči. Když zjistil, že je nad ním plukovník a uvědomil si, co se teď stalo, hrozně se za sebe styděl, ale snažil se to nedávat znát. Snad si toho nevšimnul. „Máš tady to jídlo a ten čaj. Pospěš si, než ti to vystydne. Nerad bych přišel na to, že jsem ti to vařil zbytečně" prohlásil.

Ed rychle kývnul a vrhnul se na to. Třeba omdlel jen proto, protože nesnídal? Ani neobědval… když všechno snědl a vypil čaj. Zavrtal se zas pod deku.

Když zapadl pod deku a cítil se zas dobře, protože se pořádně najedl, během chvilky usnul. Spal docela dlouho, muselo mu být skutečně zle. Roy si zatím vzal knížku a šel si číst. Čekal na příchod doktora, který skutečně okolo šesté přišel.

Hned, jak zazvonil, se Ed probral a sledoval plukovníka, jak sedí pohodlně usazený do křesla. Měl na sobě volnou košili, něco jako měl on, ale jemu byla akorát. Podíval se níž a viděl, že i doma nosí celkem formální kalhoty, jen tyhle jsou trochu ošoupané a neměl u nich pásek. „To je v pořádku, Fullmetale, to bude doktor," uklidňoval ho Roy, když zvednul hlavu od knížky.

Ed ještě chvilku zíral před sebe. Byl rozespalý a bylo mu to trochu nepříjemné. Vůbec se netěšil na toho doktora, když ho Roy přivedl, zle se na něj podíval. „To je ten nejlepší doktor ve městě Fullmetale, zkuste mu trochu důvěřovat," Ed kývnul na odpověď, ale i tak se nepřestal tvářit lehce nepřátelsky.

Doktor ho prohlédnul, nakonec konstatoval chřipku. „Nic co bych nečekal" prohlásil Ed nevzrušeně, až arogantně.

„Dobrá, pane Elricu, dám vám něco na sražení horečky, ale nepřepínejte se. Plukovník se o vás jistě dobře postará," řekl doktor, jako kdyby Edova slova ignoroval. Během chvíle měl prášky vyndané a odešel.

Roy si hned sednul na okraj postele, jakmile doktora vyprovodil. „Tak to vidíte, teď u mě budete muset být, než se uzdravíte"

„To se mi vůbec nelíbí, plukovníku…" zabručel Ed a pak sáhnul po sklenici vody, co měl u postele a zapil svůj prášek.

„Opravdu nelíbí?" zkusil Roy a zas se k němu naklonil, když Ed prášek polknul. Edovi problesklo hlavou, co to zatraceně zas zkouší. Uhnul pohledem a cítil, že se třese po celém těle, ale hněvem to nebylo. Roy si rozepnul jeden knoflík u košile a rukou si natočil jeho tvář na sebe. Ed rozechvěle čekal, co bude, ale Roy se jen ušklíbnul a nechal ho tak. Tahle hra ho bavila. Chlapec byl zmatený a trochu i smutný, i když si to nechtěl přiznat, že se nic nestalo. „No, řekl bych, že je čas spát," řekl Roy a pak se zvednul z postele. Během chvíle už byl zpátky, tentokrát byl převlečený do elegantního pyžama.

„Kam… kam si myslíte že jdete spát?!" vyštěknul Ed, když viděl, že míří k němu.

„Přeci do svojí postele, je mi jedno, co v ní je… tady spím prostě já, a vy jste nemocný, tak tu koukejte zůstat,"

Blondýn se ztěžka nadechl. Tohle není jen tak… a měl pravdu, hned jak se totiž plukovník uložil do postele, přitáhnul si ho těsně k sobě. „Co to sakra děláte?"

„Jinak se sem nevejdeme… tak mě neodstrkujte, nebo jeden z nás spadne z postele," vysvětloval Roy, stále se ušklíbal, tohle ho muselo neskutečně bavit. Ed ztuhnul na místě a pevně se ho chytil. Chvíli zíral někam mimo, když ucítil, že se k němu plukovník víc přitisknul. U svého těla ucítil něco velmi tvrdého a pevného. Okamžitě zrudnul.

„Co… co to děláte?" zeptal se Ed znovu. Chtěl utéct, ale jeho nohy neposlouchaly.

„Nic…" zašeptal Roy Edovi přímo do ucha tím svým sexy hlasem, který Eda pokaždé div ne odrovnal, a lehce ho do něj kousnul. „Jen mám pocit, že jsme oba alchymisté a rovnocenná výměna by se měla dodržovat… už jste zapomněl, co se vám dnes stalo poté, co jsem vám lehce rozepnul košili?" Ed byl stále na Roye přitisknutý, ale to bylo hlavně proto, protože si ho Roy držel pevně u sebe. Chvíli váhal. „No? Tak co bude? Já nebudu nevděčný…"

Ed byl stále ztuhlý. Nedalo se nic dělat, plukovník ho tedy dlouze políbil, a přitom vzal jeho ruku a namířil ji přesně tam, kam by ji Ed měl dát. Chlapec měl stále touhu odejít, ale měl pravdu. Rovnocenná výměna je důležitá. Chvíli byli jen tak, Edovi šíleně bušilo srdce, nebyl si jistý, že to dokáže… ale po chvíli zasunul svoji ruku pod jeho kalhoty od pyžama a pevně ho sevřel v ruce. S nevinným a zmateným pohledem se konečně odvážil na plukovníka podívat. „Tak je to správné…" šeptnul Roy, dal mu lehký polibek na čelo, pak už si jen užíval jeho doteky. Ale nějak to nebylo úplně to, co by chtěl. Na chvíli ho tedy zastavil a posadil se. Gestem mu pokynul, aby také vstal. Ed vzhlédnul.

„Takhle bychom tu byli dlouho, tak prosím, pokračuj ústy, to zvládneš," osvětlil mu Roy, co má vlastně dělat. Nechával chvilku Eda, aby se vzpamatoval a začal si kalhoty sundavat, aby měl lepší prostor.

„To si děláte legraci?! Jste opravdu obyčejný chlípný plukovník!" vylítnul Ed po chvilce vzpamatovávání se. „Odmítám!" nafouknul se.

„Opravdu odmítáš, Ede?" zkusil to plukovník a pak ho povalil na záda. „Jestli je to tak, udělám něco, co tě možná bude bolet…" zašeptal a rukou mu sjel až k jeho zadku.

„N…nedělejte to, plukovníku…" vysypal ze sebe Ed, teď už zas nebyl tak sebejistý jako před chvilkou.

„Tak dobře, neudělám, ale ty pokračuj,"

Ed kývnul. Ten jeho hlas ho opět tak rozpaloval… tomu prostě nešlo odolat. Trošku zmateně a rozechvěle ho opět vzal do ruky… Roy mu sundal gumičku z vlasů a prohrábnul je, aby se pěkně rozpustily. Něžně se na něj podíval, teď mu to opravdu slušelo. Ed se dolů podíval dost vyjukaně. Že by jeho penis byl až takový? Ještě chvilku se odhodlával, plukovník mu dával dost času. Zavřel oči a pomalu se k němu sklonil. Vzal ho jemně do úst a chvíli olizoval.

„Ede…" vydechnul Roy také se zavřenýma očima. Tohle bylo to, co momentálně chtěl. Ed se krátce zarazil, ale nakonec byl rád, že slyšel svoje jméno, proto pokračoval. Nebyl si jistý, že to dělá dobře, ale to mu vůbec nevadilo, prostě zkoušel co ho napadne. Po chvíli už ze sebe Roy vydával celkem hlasité vzdechy, nijak se to nepokoušel zadržet a bylo mu to očividně jedno. Ed se cítil rudý, když je slyšel poprvé, ale docela se mu to líbilo. Také on ucítil, že je opět vzrušený, to mu opravdu stačilo tak málo? „Jen nepřestávej… víc… už za chvíli…" slyšel Ed, jak plukovník tiše říká. Ani na chvilku ho nenapadlo, že by se oddálil, chtěl zjistit, jak chutná jeho semeno. Ani příliš dlouho nečekal a ucítil ve své puse celkem velký proud. Trošku se zakuckal, ale chuť to byla… zajímavá.

„V pořádku?" ptal se Roy. Ed zamračeně kývnul. Plukovník tedy odpadnul na postel a ještě chvíli vydechoval. „Kdo by si byl pomyslel, že budeš tak dobrý?" řekl, zatímco měl ruku na čele. Usmíval se.

„Ale tohle nebyla rovnocenná výměna," poznamenal suše Ed.

„Jak to že ne? Ah… protože jsi se musel víc snažit než já?"

„Samozřejmě, to vůbec nebylo fér! Víte, plukovníku?"

Roy se ušklíbul. „Mám to tedy napravit?" Teď ho povalil na postel. Chlapec se opět lehce zmateně rozhlédnul, ale to už cítil Royovy polibky opět na svém krku, a jeho ruka držela pevně Edův penis.

„Plu… plukovníku…" zavzdychal Ed. Dal si rychle do pusy prst od ruky bez automailu. Roy mu jí zas volnou rukou vyndal a políbil ho. Svojí rukou dole lehce pohyboval a Ed se celý třásl. Tentokrát to byla delší doba, než přišel jeho orgasmus, ale i tak to bylo směšně krátké.

„Jsi tak citlivý… stačí se tě dotknout a už to jde samo. Jak je to možné?" poškleboval se Roy, Ed se opět nafouknul a otočil se k němu zády. Ještě stále se třásl, ale už se pomalu uklidňoval.

„Jste opravdu jen chlípný plukovník…" zabručel potichu a Roy se zasmál.

„Jistě, jsem. Ale momentálně tvůj, chlípný plukovník," zašeptal Roy, zatímco si ho přitáhnul. Usnuli spolu v náručí.

Když se ráno Ed probral, Roy nebyl v posteli. Kam jen šel? Ale jeho otázka byla zodpovězená rychle. Po chvíli byl ve dveřích a lehce se opřel o futro dveří, dal si ruce křížem a Eda chvíli pozoroval.

„Co je? Co se na mě tak díváte?"

„Spíš co ty se na mě tak díváš? Ede? Z tvého pohledu mám pocit, že jsi včera neměl dost,"

Tohle Eda zas dopálilo, popadnul nejbližší polštář a vší silou ho mrsknul po Royovi, až se zapotácel. „Jste opravdu jen chlípný plukovník!! Říkám to pořád!!" zařval, ale smál se u toho. Věděl, že se tohle nikdy nezmění, ale možná to na něm měl tak rád. Byl šťastný, že to včera objevil.


End file.
